


Destiel Deserved

by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me



Series: Copious Cockles [21]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Destiel is canon, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me
Summary: Jensen and Misha read the new script, only to find that Destiel is finally becoming canon.





	Destiel Deserved

“So, they’re finally doing it huh?”

“Looks that way.”

Jensen closes the script and looks up at Misha, who is sitting close beside him and still reading his own copy. “What do you think?”

Misha finally tears his eyes away and turns his head towards him. “About the scene?”

Jensen nods. “Yeah—about all of it. About how this will change things. It’s gonna change the conventions, the fanbase, the questions we get asked— _everything_.”

With a sigh, Misha bows his head and takes a moment to think about Jensen’s words. “Yeah—I suppose it will.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that, are you?” Jensen asks after another beat, wanting some company in this tub of confusion.

Misha shrugs. “I dunno, maybe. I mean—it’s not like there haven’t been hints towards this for years. And a lot— _a lot_ of fans want it to happen.”

“And a lot don’t.”

Misha sighs again. “A lot don’t, you’re right … but, do you honestly feel like this isn’t where the story is supposed to go?”

Jensen gulps and then hunches forward. “I don’t know, man! It makes sense, _sure_ … but …”

“The change is worrying. Yeah, I get it” Misha confirms, making Jensen relax a little with the solidarity.

“I just don’t want this to cause some war, you know? I want this to be just another big moment for the show—not a moment that might end it.”

Misha leans over and bumps Jensen’s shoulder with his own, pulling the man’s eyes up to meet his. “You’re such a catastrophist” he says with a mocking smile. “I don’t think this will end the show … will it cause some clashes among the fans? _Sure_ —but those fights have always been there, this is just the final round where the winner is announced. There will be some fallout, but there will also be huge celebration, and by the time we’re all back on stage talking to the fans about it, things will have settled down. You’ll see.”

Jensen huffs, but stays slumped over. “I hope you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?”

“Uh— _no._ ”

Misha grins before rolling back with a laugh. “Well, _fine_ —I can be sometimes though, and I’m sure I’m right about this.”

Jensen laughs as well—but it’s softer and with half the heart.

Misha soon settles and then frowns at him. “What else is wrong?”

Jensen shrugs once more, not wanting to admit that he has deeper concerns than just the short talk and confessions coming up in the latest script.

“ _Jensen_ …” Misha mutters with warning.

“I dunno, man …”

“You don’t know _what_ —about the scene, or about you and me?”

Jensen peers up in surprise, but he knows he shouldn’t be. Misha has always had the ability to read him like a book.  “I … um …”

Misha smiles before tilting in to kiss his forehead, causing Jensen to close his eyes and breathe the other man in. Scents of him fill Jensen up. The familiar lure of his being rock his tension away. Misha pulls back again and looks at him sternly. “You and me—our families, our life … I won’t let anyone change that, okay? Whatever happens on this show, whatever scene the writers put down in these pages, it won’t change what we have here.”

“You can’t be sure of that” Jensen says pathetically, barely whispering the words loud enough for himself to hear.

“Yes, _I can_ ” Misha gravels sharply. “I _can_ because _we_ _are not_ the show. Fans can speculate and they can rumor, they can dissect every single thing we do or say, but as long as we keep a distance between our characters and ourselves, all they will ever have are their rumors. You and I just need to keep doing what we’re doing. We will be ourselves but not talk about _us_ —not openly, not intentionally. It’s our business and no one else’s.”

Jensen watches Misha flare out his nostrils with his certainty, and it makes him smile. “Yeah” he finally says, looking over his friend’s face and all the memories that come with it. “It’s _our business_.”

That eventually causes Misha to break his stoned features and grin. “Exactly. And _this …_ is our business too” he whispers, leaning in again to kiss Jensen’s lips. “And _this_ …” he mutters against them as he crawls forward to climb over him and straddle Jensen’s lap. “And _this_ too …” Misha breathes, slipping their tongues together, moving back and forth on top of him, chuckling as he feels the man’s body turn to mush.

“I like our business” Jensen moans, sliding his arms around Misha’s hips and pulling him closer.

“I _love_ our business” Misha confirms as one of his hands finds its way beneath Jensen’s shirt.

“I loved it first” Jensen counters, halting his movement a moment so that he can lean back and look Misha in the eye. “I loved it from the moment I saw it.”

“So I’m an _‘it’_ now?” Misha laughs, cocking an eyebrow as he stares down into those soft green eyes.

“You’ve always been _it_ ” Jensen says, with nothing but seriousness and heart filling his voice.

Misha’s cheeks turn red and the skin of his palm burns against Jensen’s chest. “You’re such a charmer” he mutters roughly, still trying to play it off—because he never knows how to react when faced with real praise and love.

Jensen smiles at him, in as much awe as he’s ever been. “I’m just being honest” he says finally, lifting up a hand so he can pull Misha down again, kissing him harder than before—but the taste is sweeter now that the honesty has coated his tongue.

 

They carried on until their clothes covered the floor and their skin was covered in sweat. They gasped in unison as Misha lied across Jensen’s chest,crumpled up on top of the couch—spent and delirious, but completely content in their togetherness.

“Hey, Mish?” Jensen eventually mutters—nearly asleep as his mind simmers into soup.

“Hm?” Misha hums, seeming like he’s circling unconsciousness himself.

“I’m glad that Dean and Cas are finally going to be together.”

Those blue eyes rock up—dark tousled hair and sleepy face surrounding them, and they look onto Jensen with such contentment, it’s like blanket warming both their bodies against the coldest Vancouver night. “Me too” he whispers, a smile dripping over Jensen’s skin. “I’m glad that they’ll finally get to feel like _this._ They deserve this kind of happiness.”

“Yeah” Jensen says, lifting his hand to run his fingers through Misha’s hair. “Yeah—they really, really do.”


End file.
